Love and Lust is never enough
by Kanako Kizarugi
Summary: PaineXYuna Fan fic. Lemon and other stuff in this story. Paine is deeply in love with Yuna, and when Paine gets hurt, he sercret gets out.
1. Three Friends, one bar

I warn you now, if there is a secret of typeing Al Abend, I do not know it, so I type it the way I feel like. This is Paine/Yuna love fic thing. I do not own the charictors.

Chapther One: 3 friends, one bar.__

Just another day on the Celsius. Brother piloting and Buddy navigateing. Rikku and Yuna sitting at the bar, with i sitting with them. I don't say a word, I just sit there and listin. I thought about leaveing so many times, but...

"Paine, you alright, you haven't said a word," Yuna asked her.

_... but she keeps me here. _"Yeah, I am fine," Paine said, downing her drink.

"You sure?" Yuna asked, putting her hand out to feel Paines head. _If only she knew..._," Wow Paine, your running a fever, you should really go get some rest"

Paine downed another drink," I told you I am fine"

RIkku looked at Paine and said "Yna oui cina ouin ug?" She asked in Al-bend.

Paine shook her head," E tuhd fyhd du funno Yuna"

"Guys! Its not fair to talk like that when i do not understand a word," Yuna said agravated.

"Thats the fun of it. We can talk about you without you knowing!" Rikku giggled.

"Its not like we would say anything bad Yuna. There is no baddness about you," Paine reassured her.

Yuna sighed," Yeah, but still..." Yuna sighed again.

"Anyways. I am going up on the deck, anyone want to join me?" Paine asked.

"I will!" Yuna sais smiling," Its a slow day, might as well sit up there"

"Drana oui ku Paine!" Rikku cheered," kuutmilg!"

"Watch it Rikku," Paine cautioned.

"What, its not like she knows what we are saying," Rikku whispered to her.

"Yeah, your right," Paine got up from her seat and walked to the elevator, Yuna following her. " Why isn't Rikku comming?"

Paine shrugged:" Why ask me?"

"I dont know, I thought maybe she told you.."

"Nope"

"Well then, lets go up!" Yuna said as the elevator closed and they went up. they said nothing, but there was a heavy tention in the air, like a big heavy cloud. THe elevator stopped as it reached its destination. They exited and the tention cleared. _ Gosh, that was wierd. I guess being with Yuna just had that effect._ Paine walked to the end on the deck and sat, Yuna followed her. _Why is she following me around? I guess shes worried about my fever.  
_  
Well, how do you like it so far. If you know a trick to writeing Al-bend, please tell me... contact me some how. R&R!


	2. Paines Scars

Chapter 2: Painful scars bring back Painful memories

_Its not like Yuna , of all people, would like a person like me. Would she? No, never, of course not. She loves Tidus, thats why she joined the Gullwings, to try to find him. That why I tried to not get close to her. I didn't love her, but it happened, she found a way in., I didn't always like her.seriously, in the beginning, I shunned her. I didn't like her. I thought since she was a summoner, she would think she was better then all of us, but I was wrong. She always asked for my help, and she was never to proud of herself to admit she needed it. Thats when she started to get close to me... and thats when I started to love her.  
_  
Yuna sat beside her and smiled at her," Nice day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, really sunny."

"Maybe you'll acually get some sun on your pale skin," Yuna giggled.

_You always joke about my skin, yet i never scold or yell at you. I could never find myself to do it. _"I would never want that to happen, then you and Rikku would have nothing to joke about, besides my name..."

"Remember the first time i said something about your name?"

"Yeah"_ I remember that day clearly. I had been hurt in battle, and you tried to cheer me up. You said that my name was pritty funny. Rikku agreed, and so did I. The way you put it made me so happy._

"Do you still have the scars from that fight?" Yuna asked.

"Yep, right here" Paine said, pounding at a spot on her chest," I never let anyone treat it, so it left a scar"

"Yeah, you where so stubborn. And you still are" Yuna giggled again. 

_Shes always laughing. It makes me smile when she does, but i have to conceal the smile, I dont want my emotions to distract her from her mission to find that guy._

"I guess so."

"GULLWINGS! REPORT TO THE BRIDGE AT ONCE!" Said the sqeaky guy voice over the intercom.

Yuna sighed sadly and stood up, so did Paine, they ran to the elevator and said nothing. The tention returned while they where going down, and stayed when they exited. They ran to Brother and the others. Rikku was bounceing for joy.

"Gullwings! there is a sphere on Beside Island!" Brother said.

"Let me guess, you want us to go claim it?" Paine asked sarcasticly. She was mad that he disrupted her time with Yuna.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Rikku said in her usually bubbley tone.

"Yeah Paine."

"Then lets go.." Paine sighed and sat in the corner, waiting for the ship to land. Rikku walked over and sat next to her," Get any closer to Yunies heart?" Rikku whispered,

"I dont think so, we where just talking about how you and Yuna make fun of my all the time. Just reminising abouot the old days"

"Oh poopie..."

"Yo act like you want me to hook up with your cusin..."

Rikku said nothing as they landed. The got off the ship and went to the cave. Thats where Buddy said it was.Hopefully he was right,


	3. I was wrong about you

Chapter 3: I was wrong about you...

"You all ready?" Paine asked as she looked into the cave.

"Yeah! Lets go get that sphere!" Rikku said as she dance around.

"Then lets go" Paine said as she walked into the cave, Rikku and Yuna following. Paine still felt a huge cloud over her. she looked back and saw why, Yuna was watching her._ Why is she watching me! Damn! I want to say something, but i don't want her to stop._ Paine looked back at the multicolored eyes of the one she loved. _Those eyes, there just so pritty...Damn thats cheesy!_ Paine scolded herself.

Yuna walked up to her" I dont get a good vibe from this place, do you?" Yuna asked, whispering into her ear.

_Damn, damn, damn! Why does she have to tease me like this! _"Feels just like another sphere hunt to me."

"Hm..." Yuna just walked around with a dazed look in her eyes.

_Damn, what did i do wrong, now she won't even look at me._

Rikku want just walking behind them, just watching them, haveing ball. She already noticed how much they both liked eachother, but she didn't want to spoil the fun of watching them.

They finally reached the sphere, more the less, the sphere guard. They all attacked the best they could, but the flame dragon just kept going. It kept attacking Yuna, and Yuna was getting weak. It went to attack her again, but Paine jumped infrount of her and took the hit full force. She fell to her knees and Yuna called out her name but couldn't hear her. Paine was Knocked out cold.

Paine woke up, finding herself in her bed, her chest bandaged._ What happened? I don't remember a thing..._

"Paine! Your up!" The voice rang in Paines head. It was Yuna. Paine looked over and saw the tears in her eyes. Yuna was crying for her... for her! " Paine! I thought you where dead! I was so worried!" Yuna said, hugging Paine," I thought you died! Paine, you sacraficed yourself for me! I am in your debt"

"Yuna..." _Dammit, how do i comfert her! Shes.. shes crying becasue of me! This is exactly what I didn't want to happen._

"Paine..." Yuna burried her head in Paines chest._ This is awkward... I dont think Yuna knows where her head acually is..._

"Paine. Thank you so much," YUna looked up at her. SHe leaned up and kissed Paine. _ Is.. is this really happening?_ SHe thought as she kissed Yuna back. _Please don't be a dream/_

Yuna pulled back and blushed. " I uh... um..."

"Shhhh..." Paine said as she looked around," Alright Rikku, you can come out now... "

Rikku came out from her hiding spot " Aww... you caught me. I thought I would just be able to hide in the shadows and watch!"

Yuna blushed. Rikku just saw what she had done," Paine... umm... "

"Dont worry Yuna."

"I was waiting so long to watch you all get together! It was tearing me up just to watch" Rikku said.

"I bet that tearing was caused by your insane laughter.." Paine said.

Yuna was so clueless.


	4. I know this is cheesy, but i love you

Chapter 4: I know this is cheesy, but.. i love you

Alright. WARNING! Girls kissing, and next chapter, lemon!

"Um... did I miss something?" Yuna asked.

"No. I just want to say I love you too." Paine said, kissing Yuna quickly since Rikku was in the room.

"Aww.. come on, I want to see a full out make out!"

"45 Rikku..."

"Aw... How can I get them back!"

"Go away..."

"Fine.." Rikku said, leaveing.

"Paine..." Yuna looked at her.

_Those eyes, those mysterious eyes. I love them so. I love everything about her, and knowing she likes me back.. just makes me want to..._

"Yes Yuna?"

Yuna kissed her, getting up on the bed next to her.

When they stopped for a breath of air. Paine looked into Yunas eyes, her crimson ones looking into her multicolored ones. With her glovedd hand, she put it under Yuna's chin," Your so beautiful, you know that?"

"So are you" She said nipping at her fingertips.

"Someones a little playful today."

"Is that a bad thing?" Yuna asked, kissing Paine on the cheek.

"Heck , not at all" Paine looked over at the clock, it was eleven, no wonder why she was so tired. She yawned and yuna smiled at her," You should get some rest"

"Dont wanna!"

"Why?"

"YOu might be next to me when I awake"

"I will. I promiss" Yuna said, kissing her on the cheek," I'll be right here beisde you."

Paine smiled." Alright" Paine wrapped her arms around the girl lying next to her," But I'm holding you to make sure you dont leave"

"Works for me" Yuna said, snuggleing up to Paines Chest.

_Goodnight, my angel._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The point of no return.

WARNING! LEMON! GIRL ON GIRL LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

In the middle of the night, Yuna was awaken by a sudden urge.Her eyes opened and saw Paines face. She listined to her gentle breathing. Yuna leaned up and kissed Paine, wakeing Paine up. Paine wrapped her gloved hand behind Yunas head, not letting her pull away. Paine started to turn onto her back, and Yuna willingly followed, opening her mouth up to Paine, letting Paines tounge roam her mouth.Paine was on her back, and Yuna got ontop of her, straddleing her, never breaking the kiss. Yuna laid ontop of Paine and wrapped her arms around Paine, and Paines grip just became tighter on Yunas head. She didn't want Yuna to move, never. Yuna move her hand up the top of Paines shirt, but it was to tight, the leather squeezed at her hand. That made Paine chuckle.

Yuna pulled back, since Paines grip loosened so much during her chuckle. " Whats so funny?"

"You already trying to go past the point of no return" Paine chuckled again.

"I would if your leather shirt wasn't so tight."

"Yuna. I am the one whos susposed to pull the moves... not you. Thats why my shirt is so tight"

Yuna giggled.

"Your not as innocent as you play off to be" Paine said, slideing her hand up Yunas shirt.

"Thats the whole fun of it. Haven't you figured?"

"Yeah"

Paine slowly took Yun's shirt of her body. Yuna wasn't whereing a bra, that was odd...Yuna grabbed Paines arm lightly and guided her hand to her left breast. Her heart was beating fast, and so was hers. Yuna quickly undid Paines buckles that held her shirt on. She quickly threw the shirt, then the bra. Gosh, Yuna didn't waste any time.Paine smirked, her hand inching down to Yunas shorts. Paine undid the button and threw them beside the bed. Paine petted her threw her panties. " Don't tease" Yuna whispered.

Yuna took off Paines glove and guided her to the spot. Paine entered two fingers. and went at a steady pace. Yuna moaned lightly.Paine kissed her, trying to conseal Yunas moans from the rest of the room. Rikku was sleeping two beds away. Paine took her two fingers out and licked them clean. There they went, they crossed the point of no return.

A/N: I know this is short... but... yeah... it takes up the chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Heal my scars

Yuna turned her back agenst Paine and Paine wrapped her arms around Yuna. "We might want to get our clothes back on..."

"Yeah." Yuna said, getting up and putting her clothes back out. They where in a pile, that was good.

Paine put her back on as well.

They laid back in bed. Paine held onto Yuna tight as she nuzzled into her. Paine kissed Yunas neck lightly.

"Paine..." Yuna breathed lightly.

"Yes Yuna"

"We past the line of no return"

"I figured out that already."

"I feel so odd."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. It makes me happy"

"Then I am happy too"

"Paine, may i ask you a personal question..?"

"Shoot"

"Will you let me know about your past?"

_Oh no. The one question I didn't want her to ever ask me. I never wanted to reveal my past, not to anyone. I hated my past, so much that i just wanted it to go away. I wanted to forget it all. I just wished that... _"One day Yuna, One day. I dont want to spoil our moment"

"Thanks Paine"

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Your letting me in. It seems you never let anyone in, It makes me feel special"

"I'm glad. But in order for me to tell you, you have to promiss that whatever I tell you, you can't think any less of me."

"I never will."

Paine smiled. This was her day, sutch a good day. She forgot all about her injury. Yuna had that effect. That effect of everlastingness. Paine hoped it would last forever, and that Yuna would forget all about Tidus.

"Lets go to bed"

"Night"

AN:Hello. I hope you all are injoying reading my story as much as I am writeing it. I mean... I am a real amiture author. I wrote chapters 1-6 in the same day. I dont have to go to school till this following Monday becasue i have the Chicken Pox ( No, I am not that young. People can get them when they are older ) Ill be writeing up the chapters fast, becasue I have so many ideas in store for you all! ( why am I writeing this now?) Becasue i finished a sex scean! ( I did it. I did it!) I know it was poor.. but..we just brought back a new cat, and like.. i have to watch her constintly. Well. R&R. Going to write the secenth chapter now!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Its out... how did i let it slip?  
A/N: Anyone want to help me title the chapters.. i really suck at it...

Paine awoke, finding the still sleeping Yuna beside her. _Sweet._ Events of what happened the night before played in her mind. _Did that happen, or did I dream it?_

Paine looked over at Rikku, she wasn't there."Wonder where she wen-" Paine turned around. There she was , looking at her like she did something unthinkable.

"What now?"

"You look so cute sleeping next to Yunie!"

"45 again Rikku."

"Its worth it seeing you like this."

"If I didn't have Yuna in my arms, i would strangle you" Rikku stuck her tounge out at her.

"Tet oui tu ed mycd hekrd?" Rikku asked.

"Oac ..."

"OMGIEE!"

"Crid ib!"

"Damn, and I was sleeping threw the whole time"

Yuna woke up and snuggled up to Paine, her eyes still closed," I'm cold"

"Um... Yuna.. We have company..." Paine said as she pointed up at her blonde cusin. That made Yuna open her eyes, she looked up and met the gaze of the girl.

"Hi Rikku!"

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Crid ib!" Paine yelled at Rikku.

Yuna blushed. It was out, Rikku knew," Rikku! You can't tell!"

"Why would I? Its no business of mine what you to do!"

Yuna sighed. That was good news, at least she knew she could trust her cusin.

"But then again. It would make great news..."

"Not funny!" Yuna yelled as she blushed.

"Just kidding, just kidding. Anyways... whats on the agenda today?"Paine sat up," I was just hopeing for a nice peaceful day on the Beside Beach, or at the gambleing tables in Luca, or dance club"

"The dance club sound so fun!" Rikku said said as she danced around" I think we should take a day off and rave!"

"Rave? WHats rave?" Yuna asked.

"You've never went to a rave have you Yuna?" Paine asked.

"No..."

"Then we must take you. You'll have fun.Why dont you invite Gippal for your not lonly Rikku?"

"That would be cool."

"So its settled! Where going to a Luca rave!" Paine said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Will you Rave with me?

A/N: My dream ,is to one day write the nastiest, sexiest scene (In this story!)YOu can't! The readers would kill you! I know... I know...

They where dropped off at Luca and they wallked around a bit trying to find Gippal. " Damn. He's harder to track then a Chocobo" Paine said.

"What do you mean?" Gippal said, walking up behind them.

"Lets just go" Paine said. She wasn't to thrilled to see Gippal, but it would keep Rikku out of Yuna and her hair for a while.

They walked into one of the clubs and took a booth. " We should make a toast!" Rikku said.

"What for?" Paine asked.

"To Yunies first Rave!"

"What drink?"

"151"

"Yuna would pass out if she even had a tiny sip of that. Shes not a drinker..."

"That just makes it better for you, doesn't it?" Rikku teased

"Your back up to 50"

"Yay!"

"Yuna, you ok? Your very quiet..." Paine said to the girl hanging onto her arm tightly.

"Well... I'm not used to all the lights and the loud music."

"YOu'll get used to it shortly"

"And also.. I can't dance..." Rikku walked off to get the drinks with Gippal.

Paine kissed her on the cheek" Ill teach you. I have been doing this since I was a little girl"

Yuna nodded.

"Now you up for a few drinks?"

"I don't usually drink..."

"PLease"

"Ok, but just for today..."

Paine smiled," Thats good"

Rikku walked back over with Gippal close behind her. They put four shot glasses on the table, and filled them."To Yunies first Rave!"

"To Yuna!" They all said, downing the shot. Yuna downed her and started to cough,.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful when you drink, your not used to it."

"You owe me."

"Ill repay you to night"

"Now lets go dance, alright?"

"Right"

"See you later Rikku and Gippal"

"See ya" Gippal and Rikku said as they walked off.

Paine and Yuna went to the corner for she could teach Yuna. to Paine's surprize, Yuna caught on quick.They dance for a long time till they started to sweat. They sat down at their booth and Yuna sat on Paines lap, downing another shot.

"Be careful Yuna. You'll get drunk easy"

"Do you think I care?" She said, pouring a shot for Paine.

"Theres my girl" Paine said, downing the shot.

Yuna looked at Paine. " What now?"

Yuna kissed her. Paine kissed her back, her tounge creaseing her lips asking permission to enter. Yuna opened up for her, letting Paine explore her mouth as her tounge explored Paines. When their kiss ended and they where out of breath, they played a Kelly Clarkson song, which was quite unusal for a rave, but Paine forgot it was just a night club, they played everything, even slow songs.Paine started to sing to it

"Because of you

I never strayed to far from the sidewalk

becasue of you

I learned to play on the safe side for i dont get hurt

because of you

I find it hard to trust everyone around me

becasue of you

I am afried"

Paine snatched back into reality when Yuna tugged on her shirt. Oh no.. Yuna heard her singing.

A/N: Um... I can explain. I was listining to the radio ( which is common for me to listin to when I write) and that song came on ( Becasue of you, Kelly Clarkson) I am not usually a Pop fan (Heavy Metal, Punk Rock,) I swhat i am used to.. but... I have to admit.. i voted for Kelly Clarkson to win American Idol... Yeah...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Love, Lust, and everything in between ( Like alcoha and musicl)

A/N: Hi again. Wow... I am really working on this story today. I rpomiss.. i will be putting some punk rock songs in this chapter ( I love some of them. There just some that i think would be good songs to make love to...) Yeah...

"Yes Yuna?"

"Your a good singer." Yuna smiled at her and kissed Paines neck before taking another shot.

"Yuna... you might want to stop with the shots..." Paine said. She listined as the music changed. It was an old 80's song. Touch me by Samantha Fox. It was an ok song... it just reminded her of Yuna.

Yuna stopped and leaned back agenst Paines Chest. " YOu comfy?"

"Yes. Very much so"Yuna replied. " This sounds like a good song to make love to, ya know?"

"Yeah. They play alot of songs like that"

"Like what"

"Alot of Rock songs. Feelin way to damn good by Nickleback. Smells like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. 96 better things by CKY. Just fast pace songs"

"Yeah."

Paine took a shot.

It started to get late. Gippal and Rikku walked over. well... Gippal was CARRYING Rikku. Rikku was drunk. Paine had that problem to with Yuna. She shook her head and picked her up." YOu can tell they are related..."

"You said it" Gippal stood.

"Lets get hotel rooms tonight. I dont think the girls will be to happy if they have to go home to early"

"You have plans dont you?"

"And you dont?"

"YOu got a point"

THey walked off and got hotel rooms. Paine made sure theirs was far away from Rikku and Gippal. That was some noise she didn't want to hear. Paine walked into the room, the key in one hand, Yuna in the other. Paine kicked the door closed behind her and walked over to the bed and placed Yuna lightly on it. "Damn, forgot my Nightgown on the ship. Oh well." Paine sighed and took off her clad leather top and just kept on her bra. She wasn't going to sleep in that leather shirt. It would not be comfy. Paine looked over at Yuna. She looked like she was out cold. _Time to get in the shower._ She walked over to the bathroom and stripped naked, revealing a pale body that looked like it had never seen the light of day.She turned the shower on and got it.The warm water went threw her silver hair and down her pale body. It felt so good.Paine had her eyes closed and started to sing. Singing in the shower was something Paine was quilty of.

"People, focas,

theres the reason I can believe your not to hard to sell.

Die young and save yourself.

Take you, taste off-"

Paine was cut off by a pair of lips on her neck. " Yuna."

"Yes?" Came that fimilure sweet voice.

Paine chuckled," I thought you where passed out."

"Nope..." Yuna kissed her neck again.

"I'm trying to get clean, not even dirtier!" Paine joked.

"Then let me help" Yuna said, rubbing Paines shoulders.

_Touch me. Touch me. I wanna feel your body_

_your heart beat next to mine.  
Touch me, touch me._

That song. I want it, i can't take it...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I was begging for you!

A/N: Ok... I was writeing the lst chapter while talking to my friend Lacey... she asked me an odd question. Why are you writeing a Yuri fan fic, why can't they we straight? I just answered: Becasue that make a good couple. She scolded me...

_I cant take it. I want it..._

Paine turned around and looked at Yuna, picking her up. Yuna wasn't stupid. She got what Paine was doing. Paine laid Yuna down on the bed and found a radio. She pulled out a CD from her Pocket (OoOoO Mystical CD from NOWHERE!) She put it in the CD slot and put it on number 4. Becasue of you by Kelly Clarkson. Paine then jumped ontop of Yuna. Yuna smiled at her and kissed her and Paine kissed her back. SHe pulled back, leaveing many little kisses down her neck. Paine cupped Yunas left breast with her hand and her other hand walked down her side.

_Becasue of you_

_I never strayed to far from the sidewalk_

_becasue of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side from I dont get hurt_

_becasue of you_

_I find it hard to not only truse me but everyone around_

_becasue of you_

_I am afried_

Thats how I felt before I met Yuna. I couldn't even open up to anyone. She just found the key to open me up

Yuna breathed in and breathed out " Paine. don't... keep me..." She begged.

Paine ran her teeth across Yunas neck and she entered two fingers into Yuna. She started slowly, getting Yuna ready.

The CD Changed to number five. Somewhere I belong...Linkin Park.

_I wanna heal,_

_I wanna feel_

_What i thought was never real_

_i wanna let go of the pain i felt for so long..._

Yuna Bucked her hips lightly. "Faster" She whispered. Paine went faster.

_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel_

_like im close to something real_

_I wanna find something I wanted all along_

_somewhere I belong_

I found my place. I found where I belong, right here with Yuna. With the Gullwings.

Track 6 came on. Behind Blue eyes, Limp Bizket.

Paine stopped. She didn't want Yuna to reach her peak. She withdrew her fingers and licked then clean. Yuna looked at her smiling. Paine kissed her.

'_No ones knows what its like_

_to feel these feelings_

_like I do_

_and I blame you!_

_no one bites back as hard _

_on there anger_

_none of my pain will show threw"_

Thats how it used to be.I found Yuna. I love the woman deeply. I can't express how much I love her.

They stopped to breeth.Yuna ran her hand threw Paines hair.They where both happy about what they hand done.

"I love you so much Paine"

"I love you to Yuna"

"Forever Paine"

"Forever"

The CD changed to number 7. Armogeden by Aerosmith.

A/N: Sorry if thats a little confuseing, but I like how I wrote it, there haveing sex and it made Paine think. She went threw the songs and replied to how she felt about them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Armogeden

A/n:Yo. Thank you to everyone who is reading this. Last chapter was a little confuseing, yes, I know, but. I won't write like that again.

Yuna cuddled up close to Paine and Paine held her tight. She acted like if she let go, then Yuna would be gone.

"Paine?" Yuna asked

"Yes?"

"Thank you.. that was.. to good for words to discribe"

"I try my best" Paine said, kissing Yunas forhead.

Yuna smiled, but then frowned." Paine, how come you never let me pleasure you?"

"Becasue pleasureing you is all the pleasure I need"

"Paine..."

"I just want to make you happy"

Yuna smiled" Thank you"

"Now lets get some sleep"

"Shouldn't we get our clothes on?"

"Do we have to?"

"I guess not"

Paine kissed her forhead" Night beautiful"

"Night"

The next morning, Paine woke up finding her beloved curled up next to her. That made her smile. She got up and walked into the bathroom. Jumping into the shower. She smiled as she felt the warm water hit her skin."

What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?"

Yuna listined, she loved hearing Paines Voice. She got up out of bed and sneaked into the shower with Paine once more. Paine noticed her this time," I caught you this time"

"Oh... I thought I had you for sure" Yuna laughed. She hadn't gotten wet yet. She was standing right outside of where the shower head was spraying.

"Nice hair Babe. I really think the messy hair look looks good on ya" Paine joked.

Yuna stepped into the waters path," As it does on you as well." Yuna giggled.

_Oh how I love that giggle. Its one of my favorite thing, but, what do I not love about Yuna._

Yuna pressed herself up agenst Paine. She did that so often. She liked the feel of Paines warmth. " Hey Paine?"

"Yes dear"

"I wanted to ask you about that scar" She said, running her fingers across the scar on her stomach.," This one..."

"You really want to know?" Paine asked. Yuna nodded. "I got it from my dad.He abused me, this is one of many scars her left"

Yuna hugged Paine tight" I am so sorry"

"We should really get ready and meet Gippal and Rikku..."

"Yeah..."

Paine and Yuna got out and got dressed.

A/N: So... hm... yeah... ... ... ... R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I want details!

There was a nock at the door. Paine opened the door. Rikku ran in with the biggest smile on her face. " I finally did it! I finally got Gippal!" That was no surprize to Paine, or even Yuna.

"We're happy for you!" Yuna said.

"So Paine, did you have sex with Yuna?"

"What do you think?

"YAY! Yunie and Paine! Rikku and Gippal!"

Paine sighed and Yuna blushed.

"Tell me everything! I want to know, and dont skip on the details"

"Why do you want to know..?" Yuna asked," Its not like your going to tell us about your night with Gippal.." Yuna said.

"I dont even WANT to know about your night with Gippal," Paine said.

"So your not going to tell me?" Rikku whined.

"40 Rikku" Paine sighed. She didn't want to talk about her sex life.

"Oh poopie..."

"Shouldn't we get back to the ship, i bet Brother and Buddy are worried about us." Yuna said, grabbing Paines gloves and giving them to her.

Paine put them on."Yeah, we should."

Rikku sighed" Yeah, lets get going"

They checked out of the hotel and contacted brother. They where there all most instantly. They boarded and Paine went straight to the bar. She needed a drink. Yuna joined her.

"Hey Paine"

"Hey Yuna"

Yuna walked up to her and kissed her." Mind if I join you?"

"Go right ahead"

Yuna pulled her out a chair. She pulled it right up next to Paine. So close that Paine could smell Yunas purfume. _Ah... that purfume. It brings back so many memories.._

Paine closed her eyes, lost in her thoughts. Yuna found this a time to strike. She sat down on Paines lap. Barkeep was no where in sight. He must have been sleeping. Yuna took one final sweep of the room and turned around on the stool, looking at Paine. " Hey Paine, open your eyes" Paine opened her eyes and looked at Yuna. Yuna kissed her lightly.

"Like I said, You are not as innocent as you play out to be"

"I know. Just makes it funner"

"Maybe for you. I was hopeing I would be able to currupt you!" Yuna just laughed.

"Yunie was already currupted" Rikku said, bounceing in.

"HI Rikku!"

"Seems you found a comfy spot Yunie, now if there was only room for me"

Yuna scooted over," Theres a whole leg for you to staddle!"

Rikku ran up and straddled Paines leg. Paine shook her head. she pointed to Buddy, Brother, and Shinra behind them.They both turned. They both laughed nervously. "Um..."

"Whats the matter boys? Didn't know that me, Rikku, and Yuna where haveing a love triangle.?"

"PAINE!" Yuna yelled at her.

Rikku winked at Yuna," Secrets already out Yunie" Rikku wrapped her arm around Paines waist, putting her chin in the crook of paines neck. Yuna smirked. She understood now. She looked at Paine and gave her a long, full out, french kiss. Rikku pouted, and Paine kissed her. The guys just sat there, their jaws dropped to the floor. Paine wnated to burst into laughter. _This is just TOO funny..._

"Paine! What is your secret! They are just looming over you!"

"You have to be a crimson eyed woman like me, thats my seceret"

"Damn..."

Paine smirked" Sorry boys, now will you leave? Us girls got some bussiness to attand to." Paine smirked. Yuna and Rikku nodded,

That ran out of the door, Shinra first. When they where gone, Paine bursted out in laughter, so did Yuna and Rikku, " That was just too funny!" Paine laughed.

"Way too funny! and to blieve they fell for it!" Rikku giggled

Yuna shook her head" And to believe I wasn't going to go for it"

"Yeah!"

"You did good Yuna" Paine said, kissing her.

"Hey, what about me!" Rikku said.

"Dont you have Gippal? Or do you really want to join your cusion and battle for me?"

"Ill stick with Gippal"

"Anyways.."

"Well.." Paine took a shot," Its only six o' clock, what shall we do now?"

"Who knows..."

"Well, tell me when you figure out something, Ill be up on the deck" Paine said, getting up.

"Wait for me Paine!" Yuna yelled, grabbing onto Paines arm.

"You two have fun!" Rikku said to them.

"Up to 75 Rikku"

"Yay!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Deck

A/N: Yep... I wrote 13 chapters in one day. damn, makes you tired. I need to get working on some fan art... or something. Gosh...

They rode the elevator up. They said nothing till they got to the top. The walked out to the edge and Paine sat down, and Yuna sat in her lap. Paine wrapped her arms around her. " I love you Yuna"

"I love you too Paine, You know, You never told me about your past like you said you would"

"You really want to know, dont you?"

"Yeah... I want to really get to know you Paine.I want to know everything about you."

"Then I will tell you" Paine said, holding onto Yuna as the sun set," My dad was Al-bend, thats how I know the language. My mother met my father and of course had me. My father was a drunk basterd. He beat my mother and me. I hated it, i was always locked in my room as I heard my mother screaming, then my father would bang on the door trying to get me. I ran one day. I just ran. I never saw my parents again. Sin Made sure of that..."

"I'm sorry to hear that... I really am" Yuna said as a tear ran down her face. She hugged Paine tightly. Paine hugged Yuna as tight as she could,

"Don't worry about it Yuna. Its my past. Yuna, the past is the past, and the presant is now, and you are my future"

Yuna kissed Paines cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too Yuna. I love you so much and forever more"

Yuna looked up at the sun set "Paine, look. Isn't it so pritty?"

"Not as pritty as you my dear"

Yuna smiled. She was glad Paine could smile after what she just told her. That was a good thing. She never liked to see Paine sad. Never at all.

"Yuna..."

"Yes?"

"I am glad I met you. I really am glad. I am sorry I shunned you for so long..."

"Don't worry about it. Like you said, that past is the past"

Paine smiled. " You are so good to me Yuna."

She giggled" I know"

"Lets get back inside, shall we? Its going to get cold out here in a minute"

"But, I dont want to move"

Paine picked her up, bridal style," Then you don't have to"

Yuna smiled at her. " Hey Paine" Yuna said as Paine started to walk.

"What is it?"

Yuna kissed her lightly.

"Yuna. You have 100 respect points"

"And so do you"

Paine walked inside into the cabin. Brother, Rikku, Buddy, and Shinra where sitting at the bar with Barkeep. This was awkward. They all just looked at them. Paine put Yuna down and they walked over to the bar and sat. It was quiet.

awkward silence

"Um..." Paine said as they where still stairing at her and Yuna," What did we do?"

"You where up there for a pritty long time!" Buddy said.

"Yeah, what where you going?" Brother nudged Buddy.

"I dont even want to know..." Shinra sighed.

Yuna blushed.

"Does it matter if we did something or not. If you and Buddy where on the Deck for a long time, we would not expect a thing! " Paine shook her head. She was mad. Rikku looked at Paine. She had never seen her this mad. Yun looked up at Paine as Paine made a move twords brother, but Yuna shook her head and she stopped. Paine didn't want to deal with this," I am going to bed, so that means all boys OUT!"

Brother and Buddy just looked at her.

"O-U-T!"

The got up and ran, and Shinra ran after."Goosh Niight Mris Paine... Mrsh Yoona, Mrs Rikkoo." Barkeep said, walking into the back

Paine got up and walked up the stairs. It was obvious she was upset, and Yuna knew why. Paine did nothing wrong, she just told Yuna about her past. Rikku looked at Yuna and Yuna nodded. They both walked up the staired and walked over to Paine where she was lieing down. She covered her face with the pillow. She didn't want to be seen, she was pritty mad.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I love you all, really...

Paine didn't want to be seen.

_Damn it! Fuck fuck fuck! I almost lost it! And infrount of Yuna and Rikku. I swear, if they wheren't there, i would have kicked Brothers ass. The fucker._

"Paine?"

Paine uncovered her face from the pillow and saw Yuna and Rikku next to her. She covered her head back up.

_I don't want to be seen. I am such a twit._

"Paine, do we have to threesome you to make you come out?" Yuna asked.

"No.." Paine sighed and uncovered her face once again.

"Now whats wrong?" Rikku asked.

"I'm mad. I get accused of shit when all I did was have a talk with Yuna. They act like its a fucking crime to talk to someone you love. I swear, I am going to kick brothers ass. I mean.. Damn it!"

"Paine, calm down." Yuna said calmly.

"Yeah."

Paine looked at Yuna and sighed.

"Take a breather Paine. Tomarrow we can take a day off from the ship. Just you me, Rikku, and Gippal. How about that?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, that'll be fun" Rikku said, danceing in her seat.

"Alright." _As long as you promiss not to leave me._

"Now I think we all just need a good nights rest"

"Acually. I have a date with Gippal tonight... Ill see you all in the morning." Rikku said jumping off the balcony.

Yuna shook her head and sighed," Its just you and me tonight"

"Yeah. For once"

Yuna giggled," Well, might as well get into our PJ's"

Paine nodded and went threw her droor She grabbed her black cotton pants and her white beater. Yuna grabbed her goan. Paine changed quickly then watched Yuna. She changed slowly," Your sutch a tease"

"I know I am" Yuna giggled and she walked over to Paines bed and waited for Paine. Paine just removed her bra

"Muuuuuuuuuuch better" she said as she laid in the bed. Yuna laid beside her and Paine grabbed her, holding her close," Now Yuna, tell me now if your going to wake me up in the middle of the night to perfill your needs."

"Thats a secret." Yuna said, nuzzleing her head into Paines chest.

"Just letting you know I may not wake up if you warn me now, because the sleep fiery is comming to take me to sleepytown if you don't tell me now"

"Oh, I will wake you up"

"How?"

"I have my ways" Yuna kissed her,"Night"

"Goodnight"

_Now I know that I am going to be woken up in the middle of the night..._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:The middle of the night ( such a good title)

A/N: Yeah.. middle of the night... WHAT A GREAT TITLE FOR CHAPTER 15! ( Sarcaum) 

_Now I know I'll be woken up in the middle of the night..._ Was Paines last thoughts before falling asleep. Around 3 o'clock in the morning. Yuna woke up, she looked at Paine, who was sleeping on her side, turned away from Yuna. Yuna watched her steady breathing. _I might not want to wake her up..._ Yuna thought and she cuddled back up agenst Paines back. Paine sighed" You up again Yuna?"

"Huh? Oh yeah.. I was just going back to bed..." Yuna said a little shocked.

Paine turned over, looking at Yuna," You don't get to much sleep at night, do you?"

"I always find myself wakeing up in the middle of the night,"

"Is it a dream or something that wakes you up?" Paine asked,

"No.. I don't think so..."

Paine kissed her on the forehead" Babe, you have a fever... "

"You sure? It might just be because I've been curled up next to you..."

"Its a fever. I'll go get you some medicane..." Paine said, getting up out of the bed with a stretch. " We want you better by tonight because we are going out and haveing a blast"

Yuna nodded.

Paine walked down the stairs and behind the bar. She got some Antiprofin and walked back up the stairs. " Here, this stuff always works for me, only take one!" She said, trowing it to her," Want me to go get you a cup of water to swall it?"

"No, no, its fine." Yuna said, swallowing the pill,"Please Paine, lay back down..."

Paine nodded and laid down on the bed.Yuna cuddled up close to her. Paine gave her a slight smile.

Yuna kissed her lightly.

"I love you Yuna"

"I love you to Paine"

"Now get some rest." Paine said as she wrapped her arms around Yuna.

"I don't want to!"

"Why?"

"Becaue then I'll start getting better then you won't be able to take care of me"

"Yuna..."

"Yeah?"

'Your starting to sound like me..."

Yuna giggled.

"But really, get some rest. I need some too.."

"Yeah."

"Hey Yuna?"

"Yeah Paine?"

"Promiss not to leave my side tomarrow?"

"As long as you don't leave mine"

"Then I think we are set."

"Yeah."

Paine chuckled" Night Yuna"

"Goodnight Paine"

A/N: Day two of my non stop writeing. I mean, I can't post it till day three of me being there ( at least on 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: THe outfit.

A/n: Ok, I suck at the titles... but... I TRY. Yeah.. I was drawing last night and an idea came into my head. Yuna whereing Paines clothes and Paine whereing something Yuna picked out. I picked a school girls outfit... ... ... 

Paine woke up and looked at the clock.It was 10:00._ Its only Ten..._ " 10:00! Damn it !" Paine said as she shot up in bed.

Yuna yawned and woke up" Whats wrong?"

"Its 10:00... I want to be at Luca by 11:00"

"Why eleven?"

"Because... I planned on takeing you shopping before we met up with Gippal and Rikku..." Paine said, scratching the back of her head.

"We still have time..." Yuna said, sitting up in the bed and stetching.

"I need a shower"

"Me to"

"Lets kill two birds with one stone and take one together, shall we?" Paine said, getting up and stretching.

Yuna nodded " yeah, lets!" Paine grabbed her clothes, and Yuna grabbed her. They walked to the shower room and Paine looked at Yuna. Yuna smiled lightly and Paine smiled back. Paine kissed her lightly. They stripped their clothes off and jumped in the shower. Paine turned the water on and Yuna waited on the edge of the shower, waiting for Paine to tell her it was right and that it was warm.

"Come on Yuna."

Yuna nodded and walked into the water." So warm..."

Paine smiled. "Glad your happy. Now we got to hurry. I want to take you to a special store"

Yuna nodded and washed off quickly. So did Paine. They got dressed and Paine looked at the clock " 10:20 Wow... thats a new record."

"I think we are already on Luca... Buddy said he needed to stop here..."

"Then lets go" Paine said, grabbing Yunas hand and heading off the ship. They headed for the shops and Yuna looked around. She had never been around this part before,

Paine looked at Yuna and drug her into a really dark store. " Look around Yuna, you might find something." Paine said as she went to the back of the store. Yuna just followed her. She was afried to leave Paines side. She grabbed onto Paines arm. Paine looked down and shook her head" I thought I said look around?" She said chuckleing.

The shop keeper looked at Yuna" See you found yourself a good girl Paine, the high summoner none the less"

Yuna looked up at the shop keeper with a questionable look. Paine smiled and looked down at Yuna" This is Kerra" Paine said as she pointed to her. She had short black hair and a nose ring. She was wearing a black tube top and black, really baggy jeans. ," Kerra, this is Yuna"

"Nice to meet you lady Yuna" Kerra said, putting out her hand.

Yuna shook her hand," You know Paine?"

"Yeah, been friends with her since we where kids." She said, putting her elbow on Paines shoulder.

"Thats nice.." Yuna said.

"So Paine, what are you getting here this time?"

"Just something for Yuna."

"Just got a new shipment of stuff in, you might want to take a look at it.Its over in the corner"

Paine nodded," Then lets go look Yuna" Paine said, leading over to where Kerra said the stuff was. There was alot of leather shirts, jackets, and braclets. Yuna spotted a Japanize school girls outfit. " Whats that?"

Paine blushed when she saw" Its a Japanize school girls outfit. Its... um... well.. for.. um..."

"I like it."

"Then I'll buy it for you" Paine said, takeing it off the shelf. " I didn't think you would get anything black."

"Blacks not really my color"

"I know" Paine said takeing it up to the counter.

Kerra smirked at Paine" I always knew you liked this outfit Paine!"

"Its for Yuna.. not me. She picked it out."

"She knows what people usually buy it for right...?"

"I don't think I want to tell her..."

Paine paid for the thing and they said goodbye to Kerra and left. Paine sighed and shook her head. She felt odd carrying a school girls outfit around. Yuna was holding onto Paines arm as they started walking back to the airship. They entered back onto the ship and Yuna took Paines hand and ran back to the cabin. " Geez Yuna, whats the rush?"

"I wanna change into my outfit!" Yuna said,

Paine gulped _Agh.. she really does not have a clue._

Yuna took it out of the bag and ran into the bathroom. Paine waited in the cabin at the bar. She mixed herself a few drinks while she waited. Barkeep looked at Paine." Ish Mriss Paine Alriight?"

"Yeah... "

"Yoosh Suure?"

"Yeah."

Yuna ran up to Paine and smiled. Paine looked at her and awe... _Damn it..._ Yuna looked really good in it, which turned Paine on.

"You like it Paine?"

"Yeah, I like it"

Rikku walked into the cabin with Gippal not to far behind her All they saw was a girl in a school girl outfit and Paine talking to that girl. " What the-"

Paine and Yuna turned around. _Shit..._

A/N: He he he... Yuna in a school girls outfit. Sorry... Its one of my favorites.. it could be worse. I could have a maids dress or something like that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Yuna Yuna Yuna...

Paine and Yuna turned around. _Shit..._

Rikku looked at Yuna and giggled," Is Yunie whereing what I think shes whereing?"

Paine sighed and nodded.

Yuna turned around and looked at her cusion," Don't you like it?"

Gippal gave out a laugh and so did Rikku," Its cute Yunie, very cute. Did Paine pick it out for you?"

"40 Rikku!"Paine shouted at her.

"No.. I picked it out. I thought it was cute"

"I bet Paine thinks so too" Gippal laughed.

"Fuck you Gippal"

"Don't you Paine?" Yuna asked.

"Of course Yuna" Paine replied.

"Are you whereing that out tonight Yunie?"The blonde asked

"I was thinking about it..."

"Your should" Gippal said to her," I bet Paine would enjoy it if you did"

"Why are you all picking on Paine? Whats so bad about a school girls outfit?"

"Nothing." Paine said," May we please just go?"

"Where are we going?" Yuna asked.

"I was thinking that we could go to the Calm lands and gamble a little bit. I have alot of Credits" Rikku said.

"Thats a good idea. i could go for some gambleing. Then we can stop at one of the new resturants they put up there..." Paine said, then she looked at Yuna" Is it alright with you?"

Yuna nodded," If it will make you happy Paine"

"Then lets get going." Gippal said," First want to get some rooms at a Hotel?"

Paine nodded," Yeah... its only 11;30, why don't we meet up at 3?"

"That sounds good"

"Then lets go" Paine said.

Gippal walked out to tell Brother to drop them off at The calm lands.

"Kuhhy vilg Yunie yd dra Calm Lands?"Rikku asked

"Vilg oui..."Paine replyed.

"Meanie"

In no time, the arived at the Clam Lands. They walked to the hotel ( the one and only) and got two rooms. Yuna grabbed Paines hand and dragged her to the room. Paine picked her up and kissed her lightly," You know your turning me on in the outfit"

"Thats why I got it"

Paine kissed her again, opening the door to the room. She kicked the door closed behind her and locked it. " You are one of the most evil People I know Yuna"

A/B: ... ... ... .. ... ... ... Yeah... My friends always tell me that the school girls outfit was a fedish thing... ... ... .. .. ... 

Rikku: Gonna fuck Yunie at the Calm lands?

Paine: Fuck you.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Calm Lands Hotel.  
A/N: Did you know that Yuna is acually OLDER then Paine? But.. its only a year/

"Your one of the most evilest people I know"

"I know Paine" yuna said to her, kissing her neck," Why don't I make it up to you right now?"

Paine smirked and kissed Yuna ruffly. She walked over to the bed and put Yuna down on it, crawling ontop of her, never breaking the kiss. Paine broke the kiss and looked at Yuna. Yuna just winked at her. Paine pulled Yunas shirt off and threw it across the room.Yuna was already breathing hard. Paine started sucking on Yunas neck, her hands reaching the clasp on Yuna's bra. With a click it was off and Yuna moaned, feeling that weight off her.

Yuna made a move of her own as she undid the "X" clasp of Paines leather and threw it across the room. She undid the belts of Paines pants. It was getting hard for he since Paine was sucking on her neck. Paine then nipped on her neck very hard, causeing Yuna to moan. " N-not s-so Hard-" She was cut off by another one.

Yuna pulled off Paines shorts and rubbed her thigh, causeing the Warrior to moan. Paine rolled them over, making Yuna on top, Yuna straddled her and ran her hand down Paines front. She grabbed her bra and took it off. Her hand then went down to her spot. Paine closed her eyes and moaned as Yuna petter her.

"D-damn Yuna"

She then entered two fingers into her as went at a slow pace. Paine moaned. Yuna places a trail of kisses from Paines collar bone down to her belly button and then back up again. It wasn't before to long that she had Paine yelling her name, and thats when she withdrew her fingers and licked them clean. Yuna rolled off Paine and Paine sat up. Yuna crawled behind her and sat behind her, wrapping her arms around Paine and kissing her neck," You haveing fun back there?"

"You complaining?" Yuna asked as she licked the space between Paines shoulders.

"Of course not" Paine said as Yuna nipped at her neck.

"YOu probably left a big hicky, you know that right?" Yuna asked.

"Sorry.. I got a little carried away..."

"I am not complaining... just everyone will be able to see it."

"Then they will know I am a ruff lover."

"Or at least to me"

"That too..."

Yuna nipped at her neck again," You owe me.."

"What for?" Paine asked, looking back at her.

"Leaveing a hicky on me"

"What do you want"

"Another session like this later, but you pleasureing me"

Paine chuckled," Alright Yuna"

"So, what are we going to do while we are waiting for 3 o'clock to run around?"

"All I know is that I want a shower, I am all sweaty because of you:"

Yuna giggled," Is it really all my fault?"

"Of course it is Yuna," All she heard was Yuna laugh. That made her smile._ Shes so perfect..._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Man...

A/Babble: Agh... my friend is putting me on a deadline now to get these chapters done, because she has a idea for a new story and I have to write it for her...

_Shes so perfect._

"Wanna join me again in the Shower Yuna?" Paine asked," Or are you just going to listin to me?"

"Ill join you" Yuna smiled.

Paine got up from the bed and just walked to the bathroom, Yuna following. They took their shower and got dressed. Now to long after three o clock rolled around. They headed to the front of the Hotel and met Gippal and Rikku. "You all ready for a night of gambleing?"

"Acually... they closed everything down today..." Rikku said sadly," But we can always get a hover to Luca!"

"That sounds good" Paine nodded," Then we should get going"

They walked over to a hover and paid the fee. They where taken to Luca. When they arrived, Paine lead the way to the gambleing tables and told everyone to go where they wished, and of course, Yuna stayed right by Paines side. Paine didn't expect her to go somewhere else. They sat down at the rulette table. Thats when a guy walked up to her," Well if it isn't the devil herslef"

Paine turned around and looked at the guy. Her eyes got wide and she sat back. "K-Kenji!"

"The one and only!" He laughed.

Yuna looked at Paine with a confused look. Yuna's grip on Paines arm tightened, feeling Paines insercuity.

"What are you doing here?" Paine asked.

"I saw you and followed you, but it seems you have a girl at your hip now. Thats sad..." He laughed.

"At least I don't have to worry about her screwing me over. Do guys do that much or is it just you?" Paine asked with a glare in her eye.

He looked down at Yuna and smiled" Are you going to introduce me?"

"Why? Its not like your going to see her ever again"

"Oh, didn't I tell you, I got invited to join the Gullwings" He smiled," And I excepted"

Paine winced. Yuna looked at Paine," Paine..."

"Oh, I didn't notice, your the High Summoner who defeated Sin, it is an honor" He said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Yuna quickly took her hand away. She didn't know this guy, but she could sence Paines hatered for this man.

"What do you want? Why did you join when you knew I was on the team?" Paine asked.

"Thats the whole reason Paine, I returned to get you back. I want to win your heart over"

"Like hell that'll happen. Come on Yuna, lets go somewhere else" Paine said, standing up and takeing Yunas hand.

"See you on the air ship!"

Paine winced, hearing his voice. They just started to walk blindly away. Yuna looked up at Paine. She saw so many different emotions; pain, saddness, and anger," Paine... are you ok?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Kenji.. worse the a fiend

Paine looked down at Yuna, her eyes filled with such pain and saddness that Yuna had never seen before," Thats Kenji... my Ex-Boyfriend..."

"I guess you don't have many fond memories of him..." Yuna said, wanting to take back what she had asked.

"Lets go back and get a room and I'll tell you everything" Paine said as she started dragging Yuna twords the Hotel. Yuna just stayed quiet as they walked. She didn't want to upeset Paine anymore then she was. They went and got a room and they sat down on the bed," I guess you want to know.. what happened between me and him..."

Yuna nodded slowly," Only if you won't be hurt by telling me..."

Paine nodded," Like I said, he was my ex. Him and I used to be the best couple... but.. there was a point that stopped our happiness..." Paine then wrapped her arm around Yuna," We where on a date and there was these boys that wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't want to hear it from them... since Kenji was already giveing me shit for my faults. I went crazy. I wanted them all to stop. I... I took my sword and killed them.. both of the boys.. then... Kenji stabbed me.. with a knife... He wanted me to stop.. but... then I hit him back. I ran.. never going back to Kenji..." Paine sighed," Yuna... please...don't.. think less of me... since I am a murderer"

Yuna hugged her tight," Paine..." Yuna kissed her lightly," I'll never think less of you. You are to important to me to think less of you. Just because you killed someone.. doesn't mean anything. Paine.. I love you for who you are NOW, not what you where in the past."

Paine went to kiss Yunas cheek, but yuna caught her lips with her own. Yuna laid back on the bed, drawing Paine ontop of her. There was a knock at the door and Paine sighed. She got up and opened the door finding Rikku there. Rikku ran in and hugged her," Are you alright Paine! We saw you walking out of the place so upset!"

Paine smiled lightly," Yes. I am fine. Yuna cheered me up"

Rikku nodded," Thats good."

"What happened?" Gippal asked.

"Remember my ex boyfriend Kenji?" Paine asked him. He nodded," He's back"

He sighed," Thats not good."

"Yeah..." Paine sighed.

"Well... Yuna.. why don't we go to Besaide tonight and take a walk on the beach?" Paine asked.

"Sure. We will have to watch the next ship... So excuse us Gippal, Rikku"Yuna said as they walked away,. and Paine and Yuna walked out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The night at the beach.

Ok. I am playing Final Fantasy X-2 for the 3rd time. -  
-

They caught the boat to Luca and they stood by the railing at the edge of the boat. Paine looked over the edge at the water,' pritty nice huh?"

"Yeah.." Yuna looked at her," Why did you drag me off to Beside so quickly? I mean, we could have stayed at the hotel..."

"I wanted to go to the beach"

"Why?"

"I dont know why..."

"Just had the sudden erge to?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be a romantic place"

"The beach is always a good place, you know?"

"Yeah.. but I want it to be dark"

"Thats even better" Yuna smiled at her

Paine smiled at her. She was happy, Even though Kenji had came back and almost ruined her whole night, Yuna was there for her, and thats what made her happy. She wanted to make sure that Yuna knew it to, thats what she was takeing her to the beach. When they docked, Paine took Yunas hand and smiled. they walked down the wet sand next to the water as they headed twords the corner. It was a dark corner where no one could see them. They stopped and looked at the setting sun. It was casting a very warm, orange light over their faces. When Yuna wasn't paying attention, Paine smirked and pushed her down onto the west sand. With a big "omph" Yuna hit the ground. Yuna smiled and looked up at her. Yuna laid down in the wet sand, letting the waves hit her. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Paine smiled, laying next to her." Hey Yuna?"

"Yes'm?" Yuna replied with her eyes still closed.

"Thanks for being here for me"

"Paine, as I said before," Yuna said, turning on her side to face her," Don't worry about it, I love you and everything about you"

Paine smiled, as she turned on her side as well." You're beautiful, you know that right?"

"As are you Paine" Yuna smiled. Paine moved closer to her and put her forhead agenst Yunas and sighed," Is Kenji still troubling you?"

"Its on the corner of my mind, yes" Paine sighed again.

"You shouldn't worry about him, I am here for you" Yuna said smiling.

"I know. I really shouldn't, its just... he'll try anything.. to get me back..."

"And you know this..?"

"Becasue Hes Kenji"

"Still, you shouldn't worry. I am here for you, no matter what."

A/N: Augh. hey my fans ( if there are any) I have had like the longest authors block in the century. I guess my mind had been just to focaused on the science fair. And trust me, i rather not have to do it. I rather be infount of my computer.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Keepin it real.

Wow, I am accually at chapter 22. I never thouoght I would make it this far. I mean... I never usually keep on with stuff, but seeing as though I always am getting reveiws, I continue. Thank you all again. I really appreciate it.

Yuna wrapped her arms around Paine lightly, drawing her twords her," Don't worry. I will be here" She said, kissing her cheek," Forever and always"

Paine blushed lightly, which was purly visible on her pale skin," Thanks Yuna. "

Yuna smiled," I am just glad you trust me"

"I always will" Paine said, kissing her neck.

Yuna looked at her. She could tell Paine was still hurting inside. She kissed her cheek," I bet there is one thing to get that little Bastered off your mind" YUna said, letting go of her and sitting ontop of Paine, staddleing her.

"Are you sure you want to do this out here Yuna? I mean.." Paine smirked," You can always get sand in your crack!"

YUna giggled," I am sure Paine. I want to make you happy, even I get sand in some unholy places" They both laughed.

Paine kissed her lightly. Paine pulled back when she heard a screetch. IT was Yunas Communicator," Yuna! Yuna? Where are you?"

"Me and Paine are on Besaid Brother" Yuna sighed.

"Well, we are comming to pick you up"

"Why?" Yuna asked.

"Becasue, you all need to become friends with our new member"

Paine sighed as she turned the communicator off," Damn I hate men..."

"Isn't that why you have me?" Yuna asked,jokingly.

"Yep" Paine said, smiling up at her," I also have you becasue you so innocent, lovable, cute, pretty, and an all around good girl"

"Your all that stuff and more, except you arn't innocent or an all around good girl" Yuna said, giggleing.

"Yeah. I Guess I'm not" Paine then laughed.

"Well, I guess we will just have to wait till Buddy gets here"

Sorry for the boring Chapter! I just don't know what to do!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
And you though I could get Fisty

A/N: I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! AGH! i HAVE A ROUGH COUPLE OF WEEKS AND MY HEADS BEEN BOTHERING ME AND I HAVE BEEN SICK! (Curse you damn winter) SO to make up for it, a nice, good chapter!(Wink wink, if you know what i mean) I love you alL!

---------------------  
When Brother and Buddy ariced, Paine and Yuna boarded the ship. All of them just looked at the two, even Kenji. " There you are Paine. I thought you where never gonna come back"

"I was planning not to" Paine said to him. She wasn't very happy. She was interupted from being romantic for Kenji. Thats wasn't cool. She looked at everyone, then she walked over to the elevator, Yuna following her all the way. She could tell Paine was agravated.

"Paine, theres always tonight you know. I mean, Rikku never caught us before, and I highly doubt that Brother would let a guy sleep in the same room as three girls" Yuna insured her.

"I know Yuna, its not really that. I mean, when I am around that... that thing," The evevator stopped at the cabin and they exited," I just.. I don't feel that happy. "

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Yuna. I have a bad feeling. I don't think he joined the Gullwings to get me back." Paine said to her in a hush hush voice.

"What do you think he came for then?" Yuna asked her, concerned.

"I don't know, but all I know that its just something worse."

Paine traveled up the stairs and up onto her bed. Yuna followed her and sat beside her. She could hear the doors opening and hearing the blonde come in with Kenji. "Oh Paine! Yuna!"

"Go away!" Paine growled," We don't want you here"

"Oooo, snippy arn't we?" He said," If you son't come down here, then I will just have to come up there"

Paine growled," Come on Yuna. I could use a drink anyways"

Yuna nodded as they walked down the stairs. She didn't like Kenji, and probably hated him more than Paine, hearing how he hurt her. She sat at the bar next to Paine, who had ordered some drinks for them. Kenji came over and wrapped his arms around Paine, and she forced him off," Fuck off you pervert"

He just smirked and Yuna growled. She wasn't happy. HE went to touch her again and Yuna pulled a gun on him," Back off. My girl. Not yours" He stumbled back and Paine smirked. She knew Yuna could be protective, but not this much. Yuna put her gun away and wrapped her arms around Paine, cleanseing the spots he had touched.

Kenji just shook his head," I still don;t know why either of you girls decided to date eachtother. Your both just so pretty"

"And thats the reason why. We're both WAY to pretty for you men" Paine said as Yuna nuzzled her neck. She was just claiming the property that was hers," and I think it will stay that way for a LONG time"

YUna nodded in agreement," I think Its time for us to take a shower, seeing as though that dirty basterd thouched you" YUna said to her, ignoring the fact that the 'Dirty Basterd' was still in the room, still in hearing distance. He just shook his head and smirked and Paine got up, taking Yunas hand and walking twords the bathroom. 

The reached it and Yuna closed the door behind them," Did that creep hurt you Honie?" Yuna asked her, wrapping her arms around her again.

"No, but you almost did.." Paine said to her with an emotionless tone and face. Yuna frowned, thinking Paine was mad at her, but then Paine smiled big and shook her head," But I am really proud of you."

Yuna nodded and smiled stripping off her clothes. Paine did that same thing, picked up Yuna, brideal style if i might add, and took her into the shower. SHe set her down and turned on the hot water. Paine smiled as she singnaled Yuna to get in with her. YUna smiled and walked right infrount of Paine. She tenderly put her lips on Paine's neck. Paine smirked. She could tell her was still hungry since Brother interupted their time at the beach. Paine stopped YUna and bit down on her neck. She was the one to pull the moves, not Yuna. She sucked and bit down on the one spot, causeing a nice, red hikky to form. Paine smiled at herself. That would stay for a good while. Yuna whispered a moan, pressing her hips agenst Paine. Paine just backed her up to the wall for support. She entered her fingers. Going till she could hear Yuna try to cover her moans. Paine shook her head," GO ahead and yell it Yuna, its not like no one on this ship doesn't know what we are doing. And we can show Kenji how much we love eachother." Paine went ever faster, wanting Yuna to undersatnd. Finally, Yuna yelled Paines name, so loud, that everyone on the ship could hear. Paine smiled, licked her fingers and getting out, letting Yuna recover. SHe got on her clothes and Yuna stumbled out," You ok Princess?" Yuna nodded, walking over and getting on her clothes. Paine smiled at her. So innocent, so powerful, and so drop dead georgous. The perfect little package. Nothing was better. They happily walked out of the bathroom into the room where Kenji and Rikku where.  
------------------  
A/n: Hello. Sorry for the long time to update. I have been busy with alot of things, exspecially Science Fair and Things for English, that had been involving lots of creativity. I have to be Santa and answer these 1st graders Letters. Its fun, but, you understand.. I hope.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
EWW EWW EWW

A/n: This is basically a really weird chapter. I am bringing a strip poker game, just becasue I was just watching the Celeberty Poker Showdown (Dave Navarro... Drools) Anyways. I am doing this for you all for Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate. Happy Winter Solince.

NO words where spoken when they entered the room, Rikku and Kenji just looked at them. Paine smirked at Kenji's look. It was hillarious to her. "Something wrong Kenji?" She asked him.

He shook his head, smirking at her," Of course not, you know I get turned on from girl on girl action," He said, winking at her," Now how will get rid of..."

"Your damn hand. " Paine said, going over to the bar and asking Barkeep to get her a drink. Yuna followed her, sitting down next to her," Remember Kenji? Everything was lost between us when you didn't protect me and when you stabbed me."

"Yeah, so stop trying to get to my Painey" Yuna said, sticking her tounge out at him.

"Well Well Well. Painey, you accually still remember?" He asked, laughing," You know what? I will get you back, so how, some way. So it doesn't matter"

"Yeah. Maybe In your dreams!" Yuna said, screaming at him," To get to her, you have to get threw me? Remember? I am her girlfriend! The one who treats her well, the one who kisses her, touches her, and pleasures her! Not you!" She said, standing up.

Rikku was blushing, felling like she didn't belong. She quickly slipped out.

"Oh really? Miss " Oh-My-God-I-Saved-The-World-Becasue-I-Am-A-Goody-Goody" He said, useing air quotes when he said it.

Yuna gasped. Paine stood up," Hey, that was out of-" SLAP! Yuna slapped him clear across the face, leaving a HUGE red mark. He went to rub the reddness, but she kicked him down and laid a foot on his chest. She drew her gun and pointed it at him," You know what? I did it for I could protect the people of Spira! ANd you know what? YOu probably woundn't have exsisted if I wouldn't have killed Sin! You would have been destroid along with everyone else. And as for Vegnagun. I had to becasue my friends where in danger, along with the one I love!"

Kenji just looked up at her and started to laugh. Yuna looked at him in disbleif," What the hell are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing. You just look so darn cute saying all those big words" He said to her.

Paine was standing back and watching in disbelif. She blinked. Yuna was being.. so.. not Yuna. She wasn't acting innocent at all. She had seen this only once before, and that was when... Vegnagun. Yuna felt threatend! Thats why! She was afried that Kenji was going to hurt her. Paine shook her head and walked over behind Yuna and took her shoulder," Yuna. Put the gun away. I think you proved your point sugar" She said, kissing her cheek. Yuna looked at her, with a hint of sadness in her eye. Paine smiled and whispered in Yunas ear," I don't want you to become a murderer like me"

Yuna put the gun down, nodding. She was right. Kenji smiled, getting off the hook. He smirked. He had a little secret of his own about Sin.

A/n: It may seem short, but, I promiss to make the next chapter longer. HONEST!


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

_Untitled  
Love and Lust is Never Enough  
_

_Alrighty. Well.. I have a thing for sexy shower scenes, so another one is in this chapter... I do not have issues. This some of the chapter ideas in here are from FallinAngel. Thank her for the PaineXYunaXRikku goodness and THe shot in Kenji's ass._

Paine sat on the Deck by herself. She was singing, which she haddn;t done in a long while.

" I just can't live without you

I love you

I hate you

I can't live without you!  
I breath you!

I taste you!

I can't live without you!

I can't take anymore! Its like a solum self.

I get an arm out the door

and now I'm done with you"

Yuna came up behind her and kissed her softly on the neck," You sound sad, something wrong?" She asked, wrapping her arms lightly around Paines neck,

"Nope. Everything is Peachy keen," Paine said, looking back at Yuna.

Yuna smiled and kissed her on the back of her neck,"Come down to the cabin.." She said lightly as she stood up and walked away. Paine stood up. She could feel something was going down. She quickly hurried down to the cabin.

'Ping' The elevator stopped and Paine came rushing out," Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Kenji said. BANG! A noise went.

Paine ran into the room. She saw Yuna pointing a gun and Kenji, again. She was really pissed this time. Paine went to say something, but Yuna just got a angerier look on her face," How many times do I have to tell you to lay off? Paine is mine!" She said, shooting at an area beside him. Paine was confused. He wasn;t even close to her.

"Look Yuna. Sorry what I said was;;;" A shot whizzed passed him,

"No! You Look! YOu are a moron! You never did anything good for the world," She shot at him again,

"Yuna! Calm down!" Paine said, takeing a step.

Kenji turned around," Oh! Thank goodness! Paine! Control your pet!" Kenji said to her.

Bang! Yuna shot again, shooting right into Kenji's ass. Yuna just smilied sweetly," How many times do I have to tell you? Keep away from her." YUna said, walking over to Paine and resting her head on her shoulder," Next time you get close to her, I'll aim for the part in the front" She said, smiling. Paine was trying her hardest not to laugh. It was funny. He got what he deserved," Come on Paine, Shall we take a shower now?" She asked her.

"I think we shall.." Paine looked at Kenji," I might want to get that hole in your ass checked out.. " She said, chuckleing. He glared as walked over to Barkeep and they walked out the door. They said nothing till they got into the shower," So.. What did he do that got your so mad?"

"He was just talking dirty about you. He was also saying stuff that I knew was not true about you. He's just.. Ew." SHe said in a kid voice.

Paine laughed," Oh.. that was good. Do you know how much I love you Yuna?" Paine asked.

"How much?" She repled. Paine smirked and pinned Yuna agenst the wall, kissing her roughly," Oh, just enough for you to let me do that and get away with it." He said, nipping at Yunas lips.

"Who ever said you would get away with it?" She asked. Paine replied, kissing lightly on Yunas neck. Yuna moaned very lightly.

Rikku walked in," Hey Yunie..." She looked and saw what was going on," Oh.. sorry.. Umm.." She blushed lightly," I'll leave now.."

"Rikku.. don't go. Come join in.." Yuna said, panting lightly.

"But.. Yunie.. your... my cusin..." Rikku said, a little disturbed about what she said,

"I never said I would be the one touching you. You know, in a threesome, their are three people" YUna said, winking at Paine. Paine rolled her eyes and sighed," Let me guess.. I own you for something?"

Of course!" Yuna said, smiling," So, wanna join?"

"Well.. I always wondered what it would like to have sex with Paine.. umm. yeah. YOu tell Gippal I said that.. you are toast."

"You join us and we won't say a word" Paine said, smirking. Hereing that someone wanted to know what it was like to have sex with her was great

Soorry it has taken me so long to post everyone. i have been grounded for my grades ( My parents find a C not good enough sigh) Anyways. I will be doing the RikkuXYunaXpaine goodness in the next chapter.. but I just need to figure out a way to start it. And another thing, I have like the largest writers block on SSAWD. Sorry about that. Its just... I just dont know what to write on it... ( I am totally up for suggestions))


End file.
